Alternative Dimension Perception
by S.Walden
Summary: Ed and Al make it through the gate, but what they find on the other side could be either a complete paradise... or Hell. FMAxOriginal Crossover with my work. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Please R%R !


A/N: I don't own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood. Also, I've combined both continuities (having seen all of the original and just past the first 2 parts of Brotherhood- so expect as much knowledge as gained from that.) Finally, the world and all other characters not related to FMA are my own and cannot be used without my permission under any circumstances (copyright of my book, Eve of Perception).

**Circle One: Ready, Steady, Uh...Go?**

"Al!" Edward screamed. "I'm not going in without you this time!" He could see his metal arm reaching far out in front of him to Alphonse's metal body below.

"Brother-" Alphonse reached back and they each held one another's hand tightly as the world they knew left them. They were both returning to the gate, but whether it was where Al's body had been or another fake dimension was yet to be seen. Being unraveled, they were careful not to lose one another, immediately reconstructing back to hold hands, except this time, something was different.

"Al," Edward whispered, holding his human hand again. This time, bigger than he remembered. Slowly his brother's eyes came into view, and then the flowing golden locks that reminded him of his own. "You're back," he repeated, and felt his feet tap down into the white void. They were at the gate again.

"Brother, there's no door."

"What? There has to be. We had to enter somewhere."

The two siblings looked around, but there was nothing but void. Then Al cried out. Ed turned. His brother was gaping, pointing at him. "What? Am I naked like you?" Then he realized that he was pointing at his younger sibling with his own flesh, bone, and blood. "My arm!" He quickly bent his leg. He had been wearing automail so long he hadn't noticed his own limbs return to him. "That's all fine and dandy, but... Where did this come from? We didn't even make the portal that brought us here."

"I don't know, but at least we're back to normal... Um, brother..." Alphonse blushed. "Can I borrow your coat? I can't exactly say it's drafty..."

"Sure," he smirked, slipping off the red behemoth of cloth and throwing it over. "This is just like being inside Gluttony with Envy... we can get out if we just keep searching."

"Right."

The two wandered for some time before finally coming across the door they remembered. They gasped and ran up to it. The door was covered in chains. Ed immediately reached out his arm and almost transmuted his sword when he forgot he no longer had the advantage. He scoffed as Al tried to break the lock with his hand, then stumbled off teary-eyed having forgot his own lack of metal limbs.

"What if they... locked us in here?" Ed wondered.

"I doubt alchemy could break the locks on this gate," Al sighed.

"Since when have we been ones who doubt?" Ed smirked. He dug in Al's pocket and found a piece of stray wire. He shaped it and began to pick the lock. Immediately he was thrown back and landed hard on the white ground. "Argh, son of a bitch gate!" he yelled and ran back at it, beating it down with his fists. "Open!"

"Maybe we didn't gain anything at all," Al said, slowing his brother's rampage. "Maybe we were taken into the gate for whatever they had in mind. We were the sacrifices."

"Like Hell I'm being anyone's sacrifice. I'm getting out of this place if I have to give up my arm and leg all over and try again next time! Hey!" Edward looked around, hands on his hips. "Where are you when I don't need you taunting me, huh?"

_Brother's gone crazy_, Al thought. "Who are you talking to?"

"There's this thing that lives here... I know you've seen it, right? He's constantly antagonizing me when I come through the gate. I bet he's the one that decides what goes where in this pit."

"Brother, let's look for another door," Alphonse suggested, having never seen the weird figure his brother was talking about, dismissing it as some imaginary figment of his guilt. "I'm sure there's more than one way out."

"I wanna know what's behind THIS door. We were near it for a reason," Ed said. "Well? Why this one, huh?"

Then the weird figure's voice echoed, "You can't return to your destined path any longer for you have rewritten it."

"Rewritten my butt!" Ed remarked, "We didn't ask to get thrown in here!"

"How else would you get your physical beings back?" the voice retorted. "If not steal them from somewhere else? Here, I'll show you."

Suddenly the locks snapped loose. The door opened, revealing even a brighter, white void with a loud creak.

"Oh, now we can go through the door. This must be a trick."

"It is no trick. You will return home."

Alphonse's eyes lit up, "With our bodies, too?"

"Yes, your phsyical beings will remain intact. And hey, maybe the shrimp will be taller, now, too."

"Hey!" Ed seethed. "I had to keep him alive somehow! This is your fault anyway!"

"Brother..." Alphonse started. The door was beginning to close.

"There's not much time left," the voice echoed. "Or would you rather die of starvation here?"

"Let's go home, Al," Ed said, taking his brother's hand. They walked through the door, engulfed in the white light of their destiny.

"Where have they gotten to?" the young woman wondered. "Those boys always play too late. They know that's when the monsters come out."

Then, she turned, hearing a thumping sound from inside the house. She returned inside quickly, opening the door. Then, she saw them. There were her two sons at the bottom of the stairs, dizzy-eyed. "Now how did you..." Trisha sighed, lifting her children into her arms. She wiped dirt from Ed's cheek.

Slowly, Ed opened his eyes. He felt as if he had awoken from a dream. "M-Mom!"

"Huh? Mom?" Al opened his eyes too and they both squeezed their mother as tight as they could.

"Woah, you two... Don't act like you haven't seen me in ages just because you two were avoiding the dishes all day. The longer they sit, the worse they'll be, now get going or no dessert."

"Mom..." Ed breathed. "Wait... I burned down our house."

"This can't be home, Ed!" Al cried.

Ed backed away from his mother's arms, "Who are you? Envy?"

Trisha blinked, "What's envy?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not. Stop playing games with me Edward Elric and get in there and do your chores."

"Ed," Al whispered, "What if it IS Mom, but another mom?"

"Huh? What are you getting at?"

"What if this isn't the home we came from? What if it's another place altogether... or what if it IS Mom..."

"Go on, now," Trisha said. "You have a long day ahead of you two tomorrow. No more slacking off. We're going to visit the King."

"K-King?"

_As in Bradely?_ The two wondered. "King who?"

"Lord Sandalphon, of course... he's awakened and now we can tell him our plight."

"Our plight?"

"Did you two hit your heads a little too hard?"

"Just a long day," Al added, grabbing his brother by the shoulder and dragging him across the kitchen. "Let's get those dishes done."

After dinner, the two boys were sitting in their room, their beds, rolling in the sheets.

"I had forgotten the smell of clean linens," Al cooed, "And the softness against my shoulders."

Ed was lost in thought, staring up at the ceiling, "Al, where have we gotten to?"

"I'm not sure..."

"You were saying something before."

Unknownst to them, Trisha listened carefully from the otherside of their cracked door.

"Well, what if it is Mom? I mean, she acts like Mom, looks like Mom..."

"Yeah? So did Sloth," Ed snapped. "And it was all a sham."

"But brother, what if we're dead, too?"

"You don't think that thing killed us, do you? I don't feel dead, do you?"

Trisha smiled- not because she was happy or sad, but disappointed maybe. She had realized something was off about her boys- especially how short Edward was and how unkempt Alphonse had let his hair go. "Boys," she whispered, stepping in the door. "I can explain."

"Mom!" the two cried, then realized what they'd said.

"Trisha..." Ed whispered, never having related his mother's name to her in such a way, therefore able to seperate it from his own memory of his true mother- one he knew he would never see again. In any world. Not _his_.

"You're in purgatory," she stated. "What was once Heaven... or Hell... See, you two have come at a terrible time." She walked over to the bed and sat next to them, trying not to cry in wondering where her real sons were... after all, if these two look a likes were alright, so must her boys be. "Heaven has been overthrown."

"What?" Ed breathed.

"How is something like that even possible?" Al cried. "Heaven is a beautiful place."

Ed scoffed. _Heaven. Sure. Next thing you'll be telling me is that there's a God. If that's true, where is he now? Why isn't he helping you in your time of so-called plight? Why didn't he bring Mother back to me? Why did he PUNISH us by taking our limbs and bodies? This is complete bullshit._

"A group of devils recruited some of the higher up angels and they overthrew Heaven a few years ago. No one knows how they gained such immense power. The few good angels left went into hiding... so we played the waiting game. Now, one of them, Lord Sandalphon, has returned." She paused.

"What?" Ed urged. "You looked as if you were going to say something."

"Well, I suspect there is a reason you two are here instead of my Edward and Alphonse. Or maybe it's just some kind of grace of God."

Again Ed had the urge to scoff, but he didn't want to upset his mother, even if it wasn't his own dead mother. "Maybe," he forced. "So, what do you plan to tell this Lord guy?"

Alphonse scooted closer to his mother, resting his head on her chest like he remembered. Maybe it was false in a way, but he didn't mind. He knew that this Trisha was missing her own sons and hoped to comfort her while regaining some of what he had lost, too.

Trisha pressed her lips. "There are some people in this meshed world that are gifted, Ed. I was not blessed like others. I think you two should enlist in Sandalphon's Marine Corp. My sons were planning to... Before they disappeared."

Alphonse shot up, "Miss Trisha! We'll find them! Your sons. I promise!"

"So, tomorrow... we go from being the governments dogs to being the between life crisis government dogs..." Ed sighed, giving a smile. "Home... yeah, right."

So, the next morning the trio set out. Alphonse borrowed some of his twin's clothes, leaving Ed to run around in his red coat again like a skinny tomato. Al relished the feel of clothes, but also remembered sweat, bruises, cuts. Their journey wasn't easy- over an endless plain. It reminded them of Resembool somewhat, but more harsh terrain. Ed then wondered... was Winry here? Or... was it just those that had died? Something wasn't adding up. He pushed it aside. Ed knew surviving was what was important. They had completed one mission: regaining their bodies. Now, they had to find a way home. Ed smiled at his new mission, full of vigor. He didn't know what he would do if he had succeeded in reviving his mother, reflecting on the three of them journeying together. Would he have just stayed home, widdling away the hours? No. Succeeding in creating the stone... that would've been too much guilt to bear to have gained something so great. He sighed as Al rushed past him, barefoot, feeling the rocks against his heels.

"Look, Ed! My feet are dirty!"

"Yeah, and if you keep that up you're not gonna have feet to stand on, then Winry will have to make you automail..."

"Winry? Automail?" Trisha questioned as if she was the one alienated on some strange universe.

Ed figured that maybe the three of them were some kind of fluke, some kind of trick in that weird gate-thing's game. He had to focus on his goal. Everything would come to him eventually.

Soon enough they came upon a desert. Trisha pulled her hood over her eyes to keep out the beating sun and Ed followed suit. He glanced to Al. Trisha then placed her apron upon his head. They spent the rest of the day crossing the sands and eventually a glowing, wobbling town began to appear as sunset was nearing it's end, too.

"There's Embreyo," Trisha smiled. "The town at the base of Lord Sandalphon's castle."

As they drew close, palm trees and a land of coal and flames came into view. Then, was the horizon gray? Rain clouds? No... a wall!

"Woah," Al cried, "Have you ever seen anything that huge?"

"It's like something you'd pull of with your alchemy," Ed replied. "Huh,..."

"What is it?"

"Al, have you tried to perform alchemy here yet?"

"Alchemy... That was my sons' gift," Trisha said. "I can't believe you know about it. I wonder if everyone's abilites here are derived from things they knew in life. Edward. Alphonse."

They looked at their temporary mother eagerly awaiting her sentence.

"What happened to your mother? The other Trisha..."

"It's not important..."

"But I'm curious..." she admitted. "There's another me out there. I want to know if I'm like her."

"Our mother... passed away from illness," Al explained. "We loved her very much."

"She died of heartbreak," Ed muttered. "Because of him..." His bowing face shot up, "Uh- Miss Trisha..."

"Yes, Ed?"

"...nothing..." _Father... if you can call him that... He probably exists here, too. I'm sure he's as much of an asshole as he ever was-_

"Move short shit!"

Ed looked back. A woman with red bouncy hair and another woman with long blonde hair raced past. They each had angel wings. They looked to be carrying an injured bird. Ed would've reached out to grab the red headed one who had dared call him short, but he had to duck to avoid the wings upon her back. "You come back here and try and call me short again you overgrown pink pin cushion! Hey, I'm talking to you! Get back here so I can snap your neck and show you how short YOU are!"

The redhead glanced back at him if just to give him the bird- not the one they were carrying, before disappearing into the crowd of people they were approaching.

"They have wings!" Al announced. "I wonder what it's like."

Ed couldn't help but glare.

"Not that I'd want them... I'm happy the way I am. Hehehe."

They passed by houses made of adobe and many people. All of them seemed to be like Trisha. Normal. Human. However, one human caught their eye. Ed had to double take. A woman running a floral stand. "Uh, is that..."

"Gracia!" Al said.

"Oh, you know her?" Trisha wondered aloud without thinking. "Right. Another Gracia?"

"That must mean Hughes and Alicia are here, too."

"Don't get your hopes up, Al," Ed warned. "Besides, they're not the same as the ones we know, now, are they?"

"Aw, way to rain on my parade," he sighed.

So, they continued walking. The town was raised over lava. Huge stone platforms held the many houses and shops, bars and roads. Street lamps were lit up like lava lamps. The temperature was very warm and eventually Ed had to resort to hanging his coat over his shoulder, but even that didn't help.

"There's the castle... oh, looks like there's a ruckus already," Trisha pointed out.

"Huh, yeah... So, how do we get an audience with this guy?" Ed wondered.

Al, on the other hand, could care less about meeting the King when there was something attracting his attention. He kept hearing a weird, small backfiring sound and wandered off to investigate. He went around the edge of the pub and looked between the barrells. "Oh, a kitten! Uh, well..."

"I am not a kitten! I am a full grown adult male cat, if you please."

"You talk!"

"Yes. As you can see I am modified to do so," the cat continued, showing off metal plates along his back, his skull, and two boosters sticking out his sides. He had a small device to talk into near his mouth.

"Is that automail, Mr. Cat?"

The cat _sighed_ with aggitation, "My name is Eli Walden the Second and you shall address me no other way."

"That's kind of a lot to say at once."

"Just Eli will suffice. Although it's rude not to introduce yourself."

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Alphonse Elric. I'm here with my brother Edward and... our mother. We're going into the castle."

"Mom?" the cat pondered. "Does she have a name?"

"Huh? Trisha."

"Alas, my mother alludes me."

"Come again?" Al asked, picking up the cat. There was a twig caught in the right booster, giving off the weird noise. Once removed the cat began to hover next to him.

"I was thrown into this land, much like you. I am looking for my mother, Alice."

"I'm afraid I haven't met any Alices. Maybe an Alicia, but... Well, you can join with us until we find a way home, as you'll be needing one as well."

"That sounds grand. I hope you're brother is as charming as you."

"Hey, Al!" called a voice from somewhere in the crowds as they returned to the main street. "Where the heck you been? I've been looking all over and you're off finding stray cats? Flying ones even?"

"He talks too, brother!" Al called, looking around for his brother.

"My he must be-"

"Please don't say it. Edward is a bit sensitive about his height."

"Ah."

"Hey! Quit calling me short and just get over here! The guard is gonna say something."

So they all found one another. Next to them was the redhead and the blonde from before. Edward tried to restrain himself from wringing the red head's neck and the injured bird in their arms was a good diversion. There were people from all walks of life gathered around, including Gracia, who waved to Trisha shyly.

The guard stood at ease, then removed his faceplate.

"Ack!" Ed remarked, the colonel standing before him.

"Attention citizens of Embreyo. We know you're all anxious to forward your complains to our Lord, but he has many things that need attending to, not just his people. He has organized a small task force to help you all, please consult the front desk inside with any concerns. Anyone caught loitering or venturing into other areas of the castle has orders to be killed on sight. This is not a bluff, but a precaution. Thank you." He eyed Edward for a moment, as if to call him a trouble maker, then helped everyone form single file line.

Ed scoffed, "A little team to help all these people?"

"Hey!" cried the blonde, grabbing onto Mustang's arm. She pulled him back and he turned, snapping his fingers. Flames exploded, but soon turned to steam from the iceburg summoned from the ground by the other. "Look. This bird is a Reaper. He needs immediate medical help."

"Go to a doctor," Roy scoffed.

"I know the Lord Sandalphon!" cried the redhead. "Ask him yourself. I provide the menu to this castle exclusively from my own restaurant."

"Name?"

"Angel Williams."

Roy seemed a bit taken aback. The name must have meant something. Then, another guard- one the boys recognized as Armstrong, approached and whispered something to Mustang. Roy nodded, and led them inside.

"Hey, Mustang!" Ed called out. "I know the King, too!"

"And who might you be, shrimp?"

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP! I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! ...and I can heal that bird no problem. I bet that girl's just lying to get inside! How do you know she's the real Angel Williams?"

Roy smiled, "Isn't it obvious?" He pulled the girl over, gently outlining her chest without touching it. "No one can fake these."

Ed stuttered. "H-Hey, blondie."

The blonde turned. He hadn't got a good look at her face beforehand. Unlike the redhead in an equally as red dress, the other was wearing a white tank top with a denim duster and matching underwear, black boots rising up to her knees. That wasn't the strangest thing, either. Her left side of her face was covered in what appeared to be burns- her eye, pure white, her hair stained with something Ed knew to be blood. On her right hand, a gun was chained to her wrist. There wasn't an opening for a key. Finally, her wings were much smaller than the expansive ones of her friend. "What do you want?"

"I can heal your friend. In exchange, can you get us inside?"

The girl turned to Angel. They agreed, although the blonde didn't seem pleased.

"Be careful with Dream," Angel said. Her voice was much softer and kinder than before.

Ed took the bird in his hands and laid out a circle. He then clasped his hands and used the healing alchemy he had learned to repair the wounds of the bird.

"My wings feel like they've been splintered," the bird said, hopping to his feet.

"Hey, he talks too," Eli pointed out. "And he looks decadent!"

"You will not eat a Reaper, you abomination," the bird argued.

"Dream, you're alright!" Angel cried, scooping the bird into her arms. "I thought you were done for. Hey, hey kid, can I ask your name?"

"Edward Elric."

"Hey, Ed, I'm sorry I called you short before." She smiled at him.

The blonde glared and grabbed Angel's arm, leading them inside.

"Hey! You said I could go in!" Ed called after them.

Roy paused, "That was quite a feat you pulled, better than any of us here at the Corp could ever do."

"Yes," Trisha interjected. "These are my sons, Edward and Alphonse Elric. I'm sure you've heard of their great deeds at some point or another, helping us out in the countryside."

"I heard two boys were promising... Well, I'm sure the army would be glad to have you. Come this way. You have to meet with our Lord and his second in command before anything can be finalized. And, uh Edward... I'm keeping an eye on you."

Trisha turned, "I'll be leaving you now. I must return home. I came here for what I needed to do. You must keep your promise, bring my sons home to me. Please."

"You're not going with us?" Alphonse sniffled.

"I can't. I would only slow you down and put myself in danger. You need your minds clear."

"Thanks... Mom," Ed replied.

"Thanks, Mom!" Al mimed.

The two boys embraced her as if they may never see her again- which was very true if they ever did find a way home. They held each other for a long time, until Roy eventually ordered them to continue on. They waved bye to her and watched their Mom leave their sides again, but at least they gave a proper goodbye. They wondered maybe if this world was a repentment for their sins of another world and that giving Trisha the final moments she had needed- that they had needed –was a good start.


End file.
